Black and white
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: Jo has lived in many diffrent towns. Everyone was seperated in some way, always black and white. She never expected to find gray in Tulsa. Based on book events then extends pastending. Romance eventually
1. The assembly

Lostwriterforlife: Okay, this is going to be a little bit of modern day in clothes and such just cause it will be easier for me, um, I hope you like it, though it's probably really bad. 

Summary: Jo has moved from town to town, each separated in two parts in different ways, always black and white. When she moved to Tulsa she never thought she would find the gray.

Lostwriterforlife: As much as I would love to I don't own the Outsiders. I wish I could at least by Johnny and Ponyboy, but nooooo! Sorry, anyway, enjoy the story any type of review/comment is welcomed!

* * *

I walked slowly down the center aisle of my school's auditorium where a little less than half of the student body sat. I sat on the first seat on the right front row. Some of the other students stared at me. Only Student Council, teachers, and guest speakers sat in the front rows. I knew what they were thinking, _'Who the hell is that dark clad kid?'_ I had been at this school all year, and the town since the beginning of summer. I like to wear baggy clothes, usually black, and hide in the shadows though, though. I'm a writer and artist by nature and like to observe more than interact.

I repeated my favorite poem over and over again in my head as I waited for the assembly to begin. _'Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower, But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay.'_ It always calmed me down and reminded me of good times at sunset. I always loved sunsets. Anyway, the school was having an assembly today because of something another boy and I had wrote. A few boys got in trouble and one of them got killed. I knew that boy and 2 of the other three. I saw both sides of the story and wrote about it.

I repeated the poem about 10 times when a pale, red-brown haired boy sat down next to me. He still had traces of bleach in his hair. He was the boy that also wrote about what happened. He was one of the ones in the middle of it but, I didn't know him then. I still don't know him actually. Sure, the other two boys told me about him but, I never met him.

The rest of the student body had finally come in. Greasers sat on the right behind me and Socs on the left. Our principal, Mr. Clemens stepped up to the podium. "Okay kids, quiet down." The hall slowly fell silent. "I called this assembly due to a pair of writings in Mr. Syme's English class. Their theme was on the death of your classmate Bob Sheldon. The first speaker is Ponyboy Curtis." The principal stepped down as the boy next to me stood up. He took a deep breath and began his story.

When he came to the part about killing Bob, I bolted and sat down outside, next to the door. Mr. Syme had followed me and was talking to me in a soothing tone. I re-entered the auditorium as Ponyboy was finishing his theme with his call to Mr. Syme. Pony sat down and the principal stood at the podium again. "Our second speaker is Jo Gliden. I walked down the aisle my head high like a Soc, the clothes of a Greaser. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath once I stood at the podium. I scanned the crowd and began my side of the story.

* * *

Lostwriterforlife: I hope you like it! The next set of parts will be her essay written like the book was. I don't know how many parts it will be. I need to know if you want Dally and Johnny to die or not. It will be better if they did but, I will only do as you guys want so, tell me! Byebye! 


	2. Meeting the pet

Lostwriterforlife: Aren't you lucky! Gettin' another update in the same day...I should have the next one up tomorow, lucky you! Anyway, now to my great friends who will explain some stuff.

Ponyboy: Yes, some information on Jo is confusing but, should be completely explianed this chapter. If any questions feel free to email/message Lostwriterforlife.

Johnny: She does not own us, even though she wishes she owned me and Pony. That's how come we're here.

Pony: Yeah, we decided to stick over here a little. Lostwriterforlife seems like a cool broad.

Lostwriterforlife: DON'T CALL ME A BROAD!

Pony: Sorry!

Lostwriter: Anyway, thanks boys, heres your cake.

Both: CAKE!

Pony: mumbles with full mouth Enhoy he sowy. (Enjoy the story)

* * *

I have lived in 10 different towns in the last 6 years. In each town, everything was the same. There were gangs and rumbles, Socs and Greasers, jumps, death, and anything else you could think of. In all of those towns, it was all black and white. I never expected to find the gray here in Tulsa.

I first moved here at the beginning of summer. We live right next to the railroad tracks in the West side. We're probably the riches Socs here but, we're real modest and hate our wealth most days.

I have always been more of a Greaser than a Soc. My mom was one before she met my dad. They lived in a town where class didn't matter too much, it was skin tone. My parents never was quick to judge though. Anyway, I decided on my first walk through town to head over to the East side. I ambled on over dressed in baggy boy blue jeans and a dark blue hoody. My golden brown hair was spiked up with grease to make me look more like a boy. I may space out a lot and not use my head but, I ain't stupid. It's worse for any gal to be out alone than anything.

I walked past this lot when a mustang came by. It came to a stop and out hopped 5 big lookin' Socs. I'm only 'bout 5'4 and 14 years old so, just about any one was big looking.

"Look, here boys. A new little greaser all alone." the boy said. I had a small gap between two boys. I sprinted between them and started across the lot when one of 'em tackled me. He slugged me across the face as he sat on me. Two of them grabbed my arms. I began to holler somethin' awful, shoutin' anything that came to mind. I only got louder when the guy sittin' on me pulled out a knife.

"Shit, a gang is coming. Let's go!" the lookout shouted. They beat it mighty fast to their car. I got up and saw the gang they were talking about. It had 6 boys, lookin like they ranged from 13 to 10. They hadn't realized I was there or been bein' beat up, surprisingly. When I shout I am LOUD. I ducked under the shade of the fence next to me not wanting to draw there attention.

I like to observe people before I get to know them. I watched as a boy with blinding white blond hair picked up a football and threw it to one with more golden blond hair. He, in turn threw it to a boy with dark brown hair, then light brown hair. The ball was then tossed to a boy with red-brown hair and lastly, to another boy with black hair. They set up a game and I could see they were a close group.

When sunset came, they split up. The white blond boy heading one way, the one black haired boy heading towards me, and the rest heading the way they came. I got up from my shadow and began to walk home, only to get hopelessly lost. I ended up at a park with a big fountain in the middle. Night soon set in and I swore, nearly screaming when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You lost?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to see the black haired boy from earlier. He also had black eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a jean jacket over his t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, I am." I answered deepening my voice.

"Name's Johnny Cade. You's?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"Jo Gliden." I shook his hand and he offered to walk me home. I told him where I lived and he looked at me weird but didn't ask. The walk was silent and I studied him more. He had a kind, sweet look to him but, his eyes told a different story. He had seen a lot of bad things in his life, I could tell. He reminded me of a puppy in an alley way all haggard and beaten.

Once at my door, I turned and invited him in. He seemed wary but, decided to. As soon as the door was closed, my mom entered the hall swearing and yellin' something fierce at me. Johnny looked mighty scared.

"Jo Ann Gliden! Where the hell have you been!" she yelled and a little more before noticing Johnny. She stopped mid-sentence starring at him, mouth hanging open.

"Mom, this is Johnny Cade. I got lost so he helped me home. He's from the East side." My mom smiled big and ushered him to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate of cookies and set them on the counter.

"Thanks a lot for showing Joey home. She gets hopelessly lost at times." At the word she, he stared at me in shock. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're a girl!" he shouted. I grinned wildly and nodded my head. It was eleven when my mom finally left me and Johnny alone. I offered him to stay the night and he agreed. It may only be 5 feet to the West side but, those feet can count a lot at times. We talked all night. I told him all about the towns I'd been in and why I was on this side of town. In return, he told me about the boys he was hanging with earlier.

He started off with the Curtis', the first being the oldest Darry. He is the guardian of his two brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy after there parents died earlier this year. He is the father and unofficial leader of the gang, I figured. At 20, he had decided to skip college and roof houses to keep his family together. He was descried as a little cold and firm, but really caring under his 'superman' act/ He has dark brown hair and green-blue ice eyes. He was at work earlier.

The middle boy, Soda, was almost 17 at the time and a dropout to help pay the bills. He works full time at the DX. He has a head full of golden blonde hair and dancing brown eyes that always hold a smile.

The youngest Curtis is Ponyboy at 14. Reddish-brown hair, green-gray eyes and a dreamer, Johnny told me he was his best buddy. He loves to read and watch movies and understands Johnny real well, ya know? Pony was told to me as a little forgetful sometimes, but real loyal and sensitive, yet strong and mature. I knew I could get along with him real well.

Next in the gang is Steve Randle, 17, still in school, and working part time at DX, he's Soda's best pal. He could seem cold and uncaring to the gang but, loves 'em all the same. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Two-bit, or Keith, Matthews, Johnny told me, has 4 things in his life: beer, blondes, action, and Mickey Mouse. The 18 year old jokster can always put a smile on someone's face with his jokes and antics. Always wanting to have his two-bits in, he doesn't always note the seriousness of a situation.

The last of the gang is the one Johnny spoke of with the most, I dunno, pride? Admiration? Respect? All three? His name is Dallas Winston, the supposed uncaring, ruthless, 18 year old hood that everyone fears. Johnny told me he looks up to Dally, wanting to be the strong and tuff.

"Sounds like you have one mighty fine group of friends." I told him.

"Yeah, they're great." He responded before falling asleep.

* * *

Lostwriterforlife: I still need votes on wether Dally and Johnny should die or not. Johnny will stay at my house safe and sound though and will help me with the disclaimer and such. It would be easier to have them die. No offense Johnny.

Johnny: It's aight. You're right, it would be easier though.

Lostwriterforlife: Yeah, Johnny's proofreading my story. Anyway, please vote and comment/review if possible


	3. The beating, Bob, and Dally

Lostwriterforlife: NOOOO! (Runs around searching)

Two-Bit: Hey Lost! What's wrong? Pants on fire?

Lost: NOT FUNNY TWO-BIT! I lost what I had already written for my next Outsiders story. I can't find it anywhere and I wanted to work on it a little today. And I think I have Bob's description wrong.

Soda: Don't worry! You probably placed it in one of your school books and forgot and who cares about Bob?

Lost: Maybe….I dunno, I'll look more after I type up this part of the story and I care! He's vital to the story!

Soda: Yeah, we're gonna go…we don't like this part.

Lost: What? But, then who is going to keep me stable as I write this so I actually get it out today?

Tim: I'll stay.

Lost: (Bewildered) When the hell did you get here.

Tim: I think about 5 days ago when you wrote about-

Lost: Hush! Don't tell them! Okay, well then on to the story! Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the guys even though I want Johnny and Pony. At least they came by last chapter! They didn't want to stay for this one so, I left them to go play football with the others in my back yard.

* * *

A week passed and I saw Johnny with his gang a lot. I never approached them. I was too scared. I didn't know how any of them would react and I like to be alone. Sure, Johnny told me I would fit in great but, I didn't really take him seriously. When I finally saw him alone again, he was in the park, bandages cover part of his face.

"Johnny?" I asked as I approached. He jumped a little from the bench he was sitting on but, relaxed when he saw it was just me.

"Johnny, what happened to ya?" I asked. He took a deep breath and slowly told me. He had been alone in the lot, hunting the football to practices his kicks when a blue mustang pulled up. They beat him up mighty badly. One of 'em wore a bunch of rings. The boys also threatened Johnny with everything under the sun. It scared him real bad

I held Johnny close long into the night as he cried. Johnny told me his old man belted him a lot and I knew he wouldn't cry over nothing. We hung out for two days straight

It was a Saturday in mid-July when I met Bob Sheldon. My mom had met Mrs. Sheldon and dragged me over to there house one day for tea. They had a real nice Socy house, with a blue Mustang and a red Cadillac in the driveway. I didn't think much of the car. I was wearing my dress up pants and a long sleeve blouse rolled up to mid-forearm considering they were Socs and all

"Nancy! Darling, how are you? I'd like you to met my daughter, Josephine." My mom exclaimed after Mrs. Sheldon answered the door.

"Aww, she's just darling! How old are you?" she asked, shaking my hand, though hesitantly.

"I'm almost 14, ma'am, and please call me Jo." I responded politely.

"Well, I'll just call my boy down and you two and talk. Robert!" she shouted up the stairs. Down came a good lookin' boy of about 18. He had black hair, blue gray eyes, and was a little over 6 feet tall. When I saw the rings on his right hand, my eyes widened and I had begun to unnoticeably tremble. Johnny was cut up by a bunch of rings. I swallowed my fear as best I could.

"Yes, ma?" he asked, standing next to her.

"I want you to meet Mrs. Gliden and her daughter Jo." Both my mom and I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Please take JO to the patio while her mom and I talk." Mrs. Sheldon asked. I think she was really scared of me being in her home.

We sat out there and didn't say a word. We both knew we were different. A boy, a friend of his I had guessed, then walked in from the back fence. He was a right mess.

"Randy!" Bob exclaimed. He rushed down to catch his friend before he fell over. They both slowly walked up and Bob sat Randy down in his chair. I surveyed the damage. It looked like a black eye, busted lip, bruised/broken ribs, a cut on his forehead and he seemed to have twisted his ankle. "It was those damn greasers, Tom's guys."

"Robert," I began, "get ice, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some aspirin." He looked at me strange but did it anyway. I carefully bandaged Randy up. I had taken a first aid class a couple towns back in case something like this happened. When I was done my mom and I left.

Two days later, I was back at his house on the patio wearing the same general clothes as before. "How's your friend?" I asked politely.

"He's gonna be fine. Nothing busted and you bandaged him real well." We slowly started a conversation from that and began to joke around and laugh.

"Bye Bert! I said as I was about to head home.

"Bert?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Bert." I replied smiling. I forgot to mention, I like to give nicknames to anyone I become friends with. I don't know why, I just do. It was just about 4 so, I decided to head over to the lot. I hadn't gone home to change and nearly got jumped. I had just entered the lot when a hand came down on my shoulder. My face paled as I turned to see one of Johnny's boys, Dallas Winston.

"What are ya doin' here, Soc?" he questioned, flickin' away his cigarette. I stayed silent hoping he wouldn't beat me up. Then I thought, _'This is Dallas Winston. Of course he's gonna beat me up.'_ and bolted across the lot. I didn't get to far again afore he tackled me. He slugged me across the face and punched me a few more times before someone pulled him up. When my vision cleared, I saw it was Johnny.

"Pup!" I shouted jumping up and tackling him, as I used my nickname for him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" He chuckled as Dally just stood there confused.

"Johnny, you know this guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is Jo. She's a good kid and buddy of mine."

"Wait, SHE! And just how long have you known her?"

"Yeah she, and we met 'bout a month ago. I just moved here, got lost, and he showed me home." I replied

Johnny and I then started a conversation as Dally stared as Johnny. He was telling me something Soda did and was talking a mile a minute. I have that affect on people.

"Gees, girl, if you can get Johnnycakes to talk like that, you're okay in my book"

"Ha! Wait until you see me fight. I used to take down tons of guys in my old town when they jumped me. He raised his eyebrows at that. I hadn't tried to hurt him now had I? Hey, I don't hurt a buddy of a buddy! Sides, Johnny would a murdered me on the spotted if he found out _I_ was the one that stomped Dally down to size.

* * *

Lost: Opps! I just realized that in the last chapter I said the ages ranged from 13 to 10! I meant to say 13 to 20. Also, I hope I got Bob's description right. I have no idea. It took me so long to write this too! I stopped so often cause I just didn't like the beginning at al. I finished quickly as soon as I got passed it though. Thanks for the help Tim!

Tim: Any time doll. Gotta go check on the gang.

Lost: Okay, BYE! And don't call me doll! Oh, review/comment and such I STILL NEED TO KNOW IF DALLY AND JOHNNY SHOULD DIE OR NOT! Buh-bye!


	4. All in a night

Lost: I have no idea why I ended it there last time. It was the most horrible place to. I was marking when to break between chapters last night though and I must have been too delirious from the antibiotics. The only reason you're getting so many of these is because I'm sick.

Pony: Well, that still isn't as bad as what might of happened when-

Lost: HUSH! Don't ruin the story! My gosh! Yeah, they ALL are proofreading my story now. It's cool actually. They are helping me a lot!

Dally: What chu' talkin' 'bout? I don't help no one.

Lost: (shakes head) Well, Dally is reading it to make sure I make him all tough/tuff but that's it…(mutters) damn egotistical jerk.

Dally: What'd you say!

Lost: Nothing that needs to be repeated for our audience. Now, enjoy the chapter!

Steve: She doesn't own any of us, thank god!

Lost: Shut up, Steve and go fix my dad's car.

* * *

September came quickly and school was starting soon. I had hung out with Bob, Johnny, and Dally all summer, if they weren't with there friends. I made sure they didn't know I knew the other. Glory, but Dally would have loved to beat my head in if he knew that I was friends with a Soc. Bob and I knew we couldn't talk to each other at school and I made Johnny promise not to. He didn't like that but, understood.

When I got my schedule, it turned out I was in a lot of Ponyboy's classes. He nor anyone else ever noticed me but, that was alright.

It was the beginning of November when I met up with Dally at the lot one day. "Hey, Texas!" I shouted at him, makin' fun of his name. The first time I called him that I nearly got slugged. I'm small and fast, though. "What's been going on?"

"Pony got jumped yesterday. A little shook up and a tuff bruise but, he's alright. I'm headin' to the Nightly Double tonight. Wanna come?"

"Who's all goin'?" I questioned

"Me, Johnny, maybe Ponyboy."

"I dunno, I guess I'll head on over at some point."

"Alright." he said before heading on his way

I had a bad feeling about tonight. You know, the one where you know you should go do this but, you do it any way 'cause you think nothing of it? Yeah, I had one of those and I thought nothing of it. I got there right as they were sneaking in. I hopped the fence after they were a good ways away and started over to them. They were sitting behind two Socy chicks as Dally said lots of dirty stuff to them. Pony just sat there goin' red. Johnny spotted me and got up to get a coke so he could talk to me.

"Hey, Jo."

"Hey, Pup, how are ya?"

"Fine, you gonna sit with us?"

"Nah, I'll sit back a ways until Dally gets denied then go with him, I guess. Sides, ya know I don't wanna met any of the gang."

"How come Jo? You ever gonna meet them?"

"Maybe. I like just havin' you two around anyway."

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen when we ain't around no more? What if somethin' happens to us?"

I got mighty scared when Johnny said that. It sounded like he was signin' his death wish or something. Johnny left me standing there thinking about his words. I didn't pay any attention to anyone until I saw Dally come by with soda on him. I started to laugh hysterically.

"Ha-ha! Texas got rejected. HAHAHA!" He tried to slug me but, I hopped the fence and ran. He followed and was cussin' me out good naturedly. We hung out at the Dingo until Tim Sheppard came by. Dally had slashed his tires earlier. I left and walked to the park and then to the lot.

When I got to the lot it was nearin' two in the morning. I saw Johnny and Pony asleep. I woke Johnny who then woke up Pony. Pony didn't see me as he headed home. Johnny and I laid down lookin' at the stars for a bit when Pony came by again.

"Johnny, Johnny!" he called. Johnny jumped up next to him. "Come on, Johnny, we're runnin' away." They sprinted away and I followed. I didn't want either of them to run away. I stayed behind a little and in the shadows when they stopped. Pony began to bawl about Darry hitting him.

"You ain't really gonna run away, are ya Pony?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't think I will. C'mon let's walk to the park, maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home then." I continued to follow them. Pony didn't know I was there but, Johnny did. I wasn't about to head home or stay in the lot by myself. I had a feeling I was needed right here.

The boys hopped on the jungle gym when they got to the park and started to smoke some cigs. I hung behind them on the ground. They were talking a little when Bob and some of his friends pulled up in a blue mustang. I recognized one of them as Randy. Johnny and Pony got down and stared at the boys.

"Hey, whatta ya know? Here's the little greasers that tried to pick up our girls. Hey, greasers." Bob said unsteadily, obviously drunk as was the other Socs.

"You're outta your territory." Johnny warned in a low voice, "You better watch it."

"Nup, pal, yer the ones that better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind – dirt." Randy replied back.

"Do you know what a greaser is?" Bob asked, "White trash with long hair." Johnny was pissed at that but didn't show it while Ponyboy was down right furious. His anger got the better of him and he just had to reply.

"You know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras." was the retaliation.. To add injury to insult, he spat at them. The Socs launched themselves on the two boys. I almost jumped into help them out. Pony was dragged to the fountain and was being shoved in and out of the water by three of the boys. Bob and another boy hit Johnny to the ground and kicked him tellin' him to wait for his turn. They turned their backs on Johnny, so he whipped out his blade. He snuck up on Bob and swung his blade at him, stabbing him, rather than just cutting him. The other Socs fled.

"Oh, God." I whispered. I just saw one of my friends die. He was drunk and of course was gonna give Pony and Johnny trouble but, he wasn't really like the other Socs. Bob truly loved his girlfriend, family, and buddies. He told me how I was an amazing friend despite me being a girl and 4 years younger. He told me how he wanted to be like his father and become an accountant. He told me how he was glad to have so many friends to lean on. He told me a lot he could never tell another Soc, things that only, well, a greaser could understand, supposedly.

Johnny was sitting against the fountain next to where Pony lay, staring at the knife. Pony was starting to come around. He sat up, saw Bob, and got sick. They just sat there for a minute.

"You really killed him, huh, Johnny?'

"Yeah." He replied voice shaking, "I had to. They were drowning you and….were gonna beat me up….like…"

"Johnny! What are we gonna do?" Pony began, near hysterical. "They put you in the electric chair for killing people! I'm scared, man. What are we gonna do?" What were we gonna do? I was still frozen in place and couldn't think real clear. Not to mention Pony _still _didn't realize I was there and I didn't want him to know.

"Dally." Was Johnny reply, after a while. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

Lost: That was so hard to write. I just wanted to jump in the story and wrap them both in a hug. I wanted to jump in the book and stop Darry from hitting Pony in the first place the first time I read it. Who cares if he's a whole 6 inches taller then me? I just wanted to whip him bad.

Soda: Well, he ain't about to do it again. You have a pretty mean punch. (rubs shoulder)

Lost: That's what you get for eating almost all my chocolate!

Soda: But, Pony did last time and you didn't hurt him!

Lost: That's cause he asks and he bought me more in return. Anyway, I have to go hunt down the other guys. Pony is in my room reading, soda's here along with Johnny who's previewing the next part….where could the others be? (mumbles) BYE! (runs off in search)


	5. The Aftermath begins

Lost: NOOOOO!

Darry: What happened now, Lost?

Lost: The story I'm gonna write next hat I wanted to work on was in my school skirt pocket and it got washed! Now I have to do the whole thing over again and it won't be as good!

Steve: At least it was only a few paragraphs.

Lost: True. I'll figure something out. OH! I also have another Outsiders idea I'm writing down that focuses on Dally and his past. SH! Dally doesn't know yet.

Dally: Don't know what?

Lost: (Nervous) Nothing! Nothing at all. Um, on with the story!

Johnny: Lost doesn't own any of us except Jo.

* * *

All three of us ran to Buck Merril's. I was behind the other two and positive Pony still hadn't seen me. Johnny and Pony stood on the steps as they waited for someone to answer Johnny's knock. Buck soon appeared albeit a little pissed.

"Whatta ya want?" he asked.

"We need to see Dally."

"He's busy."

"Tell him it's Johnny and Pony. He'll come." Pony said a little more confident then he really was. Buck looked even more pissed but did it anyway when he saw me glarin' at him. I was with Dally once when he was collecting his rodeo money and wanted a one night stand with me. He probably didn't walk straight for a couple days and had a nice fat lip. Dally soon came to the door in only his jeans.

"Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?" Johnny launched into his story and glanced at me to show I was slightly involved without drawing Pony's attention. "We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party." He finished.

"Oh shoot, kid, I was in the bedroom." I almost laughed at how red Pony's ears went. Glory, but it was dang near crimson. "It wasn't anything like that kid. I was sleeping or tryin' to. Me and Shepard had a run in and I cracked some ribs. I just needed a place to lay over. Hold on a sec and I'll see what I can do about his mess. Pony are you wet?"

"Y-y-yes-s." was the stammered reply.

"Glory Hallelujah!" he nearly shouted. Dally half dragged Pony upstairs, tellin' Johnny to follow and me to wait in the hall. He shoved the two in the bedroom before comin' back out. "Okay, Jojo what part did you have?"

"I was gonna help Johnny fight 'em. Don't think they'll add me in their report, though. Had my hood up and they were focused on the boys, not to mention they were drunk off their asses, too. Plus–" I grinned, "who'd suspect a girl?

"Dammit, Jo, it ain't funny." Dally left me standing there and grabbed a gun that was hidden nearby. I grabbed $50. "Here, Dally, give it to them for supplies and stuff. Tell 'em its Buck's from the last race or somethin'." He nodded and took the money as he re-entered theroom. I sat down next to the door away from the stairs staring straight ahead. The boys came out soon after and Dally shoved the younger ones out the door. When he came back, I was shaking. Johnny, my sweet little Pup, had murdered a kid. I never even thought Dally could and he's supposed to be the toughest hood.

I stood up and faced Dally. "When you go to pick them up, I'm coming with you. Pony or no Pony." I walked out of Merril's house with Hank Williams following me out. Never could understand why Buck listened to that crap.

Three days later and no word from Dally. I decided to walk over to Buck's to try and get some news. On the way, however, Socs decided to have other plans. I was caught in a corner when the 4 boys pulled up. They didn't say a word just got out and began to beat me up. I tried fighting back but had no luck. I really need to have Dally teach me. The stopped after giving me a tuff shiner, twisted ankle, sprained writs, and a few almost cracked ribs, along with the enormous amounts of bruises. I continued on to Buck's limping from my ankle and pain in my side. I walked in to find last night's partiers passed out all over. I slowly climbed the stairs to Dally's room. When he opened the door he beat his own record for swearing.

"Get in here and lay down." Dally commanded. "You got jumped didn't you? Glory, kid, you shoulda known better. You're lucky they didn't kill ya."

"I know Tex, I know. I just hadn't seen or heard from ya in a couple o' days and got worried."

"I got hauled in that's all. I'm gonna go talk to them today. I won't get there until tomorrow though. You comin'?"

"Hell yeah, I'm still coming. Let me call my ma and make and excuse."

An hour later we were in the car on our way. Dally drove as I slept off my injuries. When I awoke, we had just arrived at the church. Dally gave a long, low whistle ending in a sudden high note. Johnny appeared from 'round back. He was thinner and paler. His hair had been cut and wasn't greased back.

"Dally! Jojo!" Johnny near shouted as he strangled me in a hug.

"Hey, Pup, it's nice to see ya, but, I'd like to breathe 'n' all."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. We headed inside tellin' Johnny how I was jumped. I went to a back room and laid down, falling asleep as Dally told the two bys everything and got them something to eat. I remember clearly what happened next. It will always be etched in my mind 'cause no matter how scared I should have been, I wasn't. I woke up wondering why it was so warm and why I thought I was hearing screams. I opened my eyes only to see fire. Against the wall I spotted two kids. A window was right above them.

"Hey, there." I said calmly, "I'm going to get you out okay? I'm going to open this window and drop you out. When I do, you need to run to safety." The two kids nodded their heads and were soon gone. I still heard a kid screaming and I headed to the other back room. Inside were 4 or 5 kids, Pony and Johnny.

* * *

Lost: Sorry this took so long. I kept having to stop typing it and I wanted to read this one story along with get a beginning to a couple of my other stories. SORRY! I REALLY AM! Oh, if you have any intentions of reading my other stories could you tell me if you want the Harry Potter or Hiei one? I want to have two going incase of writer's block. I would ask for one of the other Outsider stories but, I want only one of a series going at a time. THANK YOU! 


	6. The fire, hospital, Johnny's condition

Lost: I don't know why I bother writing this….no one is really reading my little blurbs or the story…I only have 8 reviews! I think I might put this one on hold for a little and work on my one Harry Potter story instead….Don't know yet, nor care. This part you'll find out if Johnny dies or not…..

Pony: You're not gonna make them die right?

(Silence)

Pony: RIGHT?

Lost: Can't tell you, have to read the story. I don't own any of them though I wish I did. Enjoy!

* * *

"Shut up! We're goin' to get you out." Johnny shouted. I was shocked but grinned. He knew what he was doing and who was really important. The children were soon out the window, followed by Ponyboy. I heard a crack overhead and saw a support bean about to fall on Johnny.

"Pup!" I screamed as I dove for him. The support Beam fell across his back where my arms were. We both screamed. Johnny passed out as I tried hard not to.

"Johnny, Jojo!" a familiar voice shouted. I vaguely saw ice blue eyes before blacking out. I awoke in an ambulance, Johnny laying next to me and Dally sitting on the other side. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against the wall behind him.

"Texas?" I rasped out.

"Oh, Glory, Jojo! You ever do that again and I'll skin you alive." He added a few more choice words I won't repeat.

"How's –" I swallowed, "how's them two?"

"Pony passed out from shock, smoke inhalation, and my slap to the back to put out some flames. Johnny has some bad burns. The beam that fell might have broken his back. You have some pretty bad burns yourself on your arms. I got caught across the arm with a piece of timber. Otherwise we're all okay."

I sighed "Good," and fell asleep. The next time I awoke, I found myself in the hospital room. A nurse was checking my heart rate when she saw my eyes open.

"Oh good, you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked

"Like I stuck my arms in hell. How are Pony, Johnny, and Dallas?"

"Ponyboy was released last night. Dallas is being released this morning. Johnny will have to stay put for a few weeks. He was lucky his back didn't break. He should be able to walk normally again after some therapy."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Later today, if you're lucky." The nurse walked out and my parents rushed in. My mom threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh God, Jo. I thought the worst when we got that call. Don't ever do anything like that to us again. Not to mention you went and lied to me!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I just didn't think you'd actually let me go with Texas to a place a good half day away to see two kids on the run for murder."

"Oh, sweetie," was all she said before hugging me again. Dallas decided to walk in right then. He was wearing the same clothes he had on last night and had bandages wrapped around his arm. He had a mighty troubled look on his face.

"God, dang it Jojo, I swear you ever do that again and I'm gonna beat the livin' tar outta ya, ya had me so worried!" I burst out laughing. My parents were wide eyed at the boy I called a friend. They had only met Johnny and those two are complete opposites.

"Mom, Dad, this is Dallas Winston, or in my words, Texas!" They shook his hand and Dally was uncommonly polite to them. My parents asked him a bunch of questions before I could get a word in. "How are Pony and Pup? Have you seen them?"

"I haven't seen Pony since he was released last night and I was going to see Pup as soon as you found out if you were allowed to leave so we could go together." The doctor then walked in and said I was free to go. I whooped, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to change as my parents laughed. I thought I heard Dally too, but didn't pay any attention to it. Dally and I then headed over to Johnny's room as my parents went to work.

"Pup!" I shouted as I ran into his room and hugged him.

"Hey, Jojo!" he responded as I pulled away. "How are ya?"

"Few burns on my arms but, I'm good."

"I want to thank you, Jo. The doctor said that if you hadn't grabbed me I might have broken my back, maybe even died." I smiled and shook my head. It wasn't a big deal. He, Dally and Bob would have done the same for me. It's what best friends, hell any friend would do.

"To bad you're gonna miss the rumble kid. It's tonight in the lot. We're gonna stomp those Socs good for ya."

Johnny shook his head. "Fighting won't fix this, It will never fix this. It's just some stupid thing to do with friends and to look cool." After he said that I remembered back a few weeks when I confronted Bob on jumping Johnny.

"I didn't want to, Jo. I want to just live my life. I can't handle not having my friends around me. You have to believe me, Jo, I need my friends." I suddenly realized what he meant, there in the hospital. He had grown up with the support of his friends. I had to do it all alone. Johnny never had family support but, his friends were always there. We need what we grow up with to be confident and happy.

* * *

Lost: I'm sorry it took so long. I just have so much homework and I'm going for my permit tomorrow. I also have soccer at 6am every Tuesday and Thursday and will have it from 3-5 every afternoon next week. So, I don't know when the next one will be out. SORRY!

Pony: (running around the room) JOHNNY DIN'T DIE! JOHNNY DIDN'T DIE!

Lost: Did you seriously think I would let him die, no matter what the readers thought?

Gang: Erm….

Johnny: I knew you wouldn't, Lost.

Lost: Thanks, Johnny. I have to go now. Night!


	7. The rumble and trial

Lost: (waves notebook around) Look, I finally found it! I found my book of prewritten stuff! It was hiding in the bottom of my locker.

Dally: Great! Now we can get on to the rumble.

Lost: Is that all you think about? (glare)

Dally: Basicly

Lost: (rolls eyes) Whatever, anyway I'm sorry for the wait. I don't own anything but Jo and her family. ENJOY!

* * *

Dallas and I left at one for my home to eat lunch and rest until the rumble. We were awakened at 6:30 by my mom. We sprinted to the lot as the rumble was set for 7. 

"Hold up, Hold it!" Dally shouted as we neared. A soc then punched one of our guys and the rumble was on. Dally and I both jumped on two guys next to Pony.

"I thought you weren't coming!" he shouted to Dally as he fought.

"Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me?" he retorted. The guy I was fighting was a lot bigger than me, a football player I believe. I was almost overpowered by him before Dally shot him off me. The guy was then picked up by another one of our guys and I helped Dally with his guy. A little ways back, Pony was knocked in a daze from a hit to the head. Another soc grabbed me around the waist though and knocked me over the head with something. I couldn't escape and received a sound beating before he suddenly disappeared from above where I laid on the ground.

"They're running! Look at those dirty bastards run!" someone shouted. I slowly sat up and looked around. Some of Dally's gang looked to have gotten off safely. One, Steve I think, was groaning on the ground holding his stomach. I turned towards the road and saw Dally and Pony running to the hospital.

"Hey there, Jo." Tim greeted me as he came over. "Let's get you fixed up or Dally will have my head." Tim and Curly were the only other greasers to meet me. He helped me over to his truck and sat me on the ground against the wheel. One of his ex girlfriends cleaned me up and bandaged me. He then drove me home and I collapsed straight into bed.

I awoke to darkness. Turning my head to the side, I saw Dally sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was asleep and snoring lightly. His clothes looked like he hadn't changed in days. "Tex, hey, hey, Tex, wake up." I whispered shaking his knee. His eyes snapped open.

"Glory, kid, it's about time you woke up. You've been outta it for 3 days. It's Tuesday."

"Holy, guess I shouldn't have fought. How's Pup?"

"He's doing good, making a quicker recovery then originally thought. The trial is going to be on a Thursday in 2 weeks." I groaned in response. Because I was a witness and knew the boys I agreed to testify. We talked a little longer about the rumble and how everyone was before I fell asleep again.

The day of the trial came too soon. I was dressed in a black skirt and blouse from the back of my closet and hid in the shadows in the back of the court room. Each of the Socs, Johnny, Pony, Two-bit, and Cherry were questioned. Johnny's lawyer told the judge about me wishing to remain anonymous and the three of us and the prosecutor retired to the judge's chamber. I told them what had been going on since I woke up Johnny in the lot. I explained how I met the boys. We then left the chamber and the judge stood to deliver the verdict.

"This was a tough decision to make but make one I did. I sentence Johnny Cade to…….

Should I stop? I should………….but I won't

"…4 years of community service." The gang jumped up and cheered and hugged each other. I smiled as I quietly slipped from the court room.

* * *

Lost: I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have my Harry Potter story to think about and I am banned from the computer. I was lucky to be able to type this up! SORRY! Bye! 


	8. The end of the book

_**Lost**_: Well, here ends the book portion of the story. (tear)

_**Ponyboy**_: YES! Now we can get to the good part.

_**Lost**_: Yep, I am contiuing past the book and all of that will start next chapter. Jo may change in her attitude and the way she acts because of both the events and my sudden change in writing style. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

_**Steve**_: Lost only owns Jo and her family along with the upcoming plot and (UNFORTUNETLY) me.

* * *

The next few months before the end of the year passed all too quickly. Even though Johnny was fine after 6 months of therapy, I was depressed. Bob had been my friend, too. Actually, my English grade was the only thing to tank. I just didn't have anything to write about. Everything I write is personal to me, has some type of meaning. 

"Jo, can you come here a minute?" my English teacher, Mr. Syme, asked me one day after school. I entered the classroom and stood in front of his desk. "Look, I'll be blunt, you're mere steps from failing this class. If you enter a good end of the year theme, I'll pass you."

"What's it on?" I questioned

"Anything personal to you." Great, that was the problem to begin with! Also, I had Dally and Johnny on my back and I was still blaming myself for Bob's death. I should have fought or something! 'Course, they keep telling me that it's not my fault and that I should meet the gang. 'What is with them and that stupid gang?' I remember thinking on my walk home. 'Can't they see I don't want anymore friends so I don't have to see something happen to them, too?' Then I thought of what Johnny told me that night at the movies.

'What's gonna happen when we ain't around no more? What if something happens to us?'

The only way I was ever going to get rid of this was to tell my story. The story of a quiet Greaser who is scared of his own shadow and completely legal, about an emotional Soc who only wanted to fit in and what happened when they met under the wrong conditions.

As I finish writing this I can only guess what will happen next. I'll show this to Johnny and Dally eventually, maybe I'll even break down and meet the gang. Actually, I'm sure I'll end up meeting the gang. For Johnny. I do know I won't ever think of things the same way again 'cause now I know not everything is black and white.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN _**

I only realized after I finished speaking that I was crying. I looked to where I knew Johnny and Dally were sitting and saw surprise, they never knew my full relationship with Bert, just that I felt horrible for his death. I still do, but I'll be okay now.

The auditorium stayed silent until I descended from the stage. Then someone, Cherry I saw, began to clap. Soon, everyone joined in and Mrs. Sheldon, who had been sitting on the other side, came up and gave me a hug, no hesitation. I smiled, despite my tears.

"Thank you, Jo. I know that had to be hard for both you and Ponyboy. That's all for our assembly. You are dismissed." The principle stated once the clapping died down. As everyone left, others came up to give me a hug. There was a pause though, when Cherry and Randy showed up. Cherry and I stared at each other before embracing each other like lost sisters. Cherry disliked me at first thinking I was out to steal Bert. She knows that she was wrong now and we had both lost Bert even if in different ways. I then pulled Randy into our hug. He lost Bert, too, after all. We did speak at as they let go and left. We didn't need to. Johnny then stepped up to me grinning.

"So, you're gonna meet the gang now?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

_**Lost**_: Well, thats just about everything until I get the next part typed up. I'm gonna go update my HP story now. I hope anyway. 

**_Johnny: _**Don't forget to thank your reviewers!

**_Lost_**: oh, yes, I'd like to thank **fictionlover2, kt123, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, iluvjonny, SAGA123, Dallas W. Maddiecake, nunez12, dallylover1990, and Softballchick dreaowa** for reviewing and supporting me thus far. LUV YOU ALL!

**_Gang:_** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. The new begining with the gang

_**(Lost slowly inches into her room) **_

_**Lost:**_ I'm orry it took so long, I was busy! I'll explain after the story. Oh and I will be using nicknames only from now on when Jo speaks. I will also be swearing a lot, I don't think I told you.

_**Ivy: **_Lost does not own anyone but Jo, her family, and anyone else that is not named in the book.

_**Lost: **_Ah, that's my muse/inner voice Ivy. Ignore her.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

We headed over to the Curtis' where the rest of the gang had already gone. I was nervous. Would they accept me? Would they hate me for being friends with a Soc? Johnny kept telling me I'd be fine. To soon for my liking we were standing outside the house. I stopped outside the gate.

"Come on Jojo! It'll be fine, they'll love you. Especially, Ponyboy." He said winking. I rolled my eyes and extremely slowly entered the yard. Johnny must have got fed up with my stalling 'cause he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Pup! Pup, put me down! Come on, Pup! Pup!" I shouted in response. He grinned and spun around, making me very dizzy. The gang must have heard me because I saw them standing on the porch. "Texas, come on, get him to stop! I was coming wasn't I?"

"You were going to slow!" Johnny told me. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the head as he after he set me down. I turned to the gang and gulped nervously.

"Erm, hi guys." I said sheepishly.

"Everyone, this is Jojo." Johnny introduced. The gang was gapping. Whether it was to how much Johhny talked or how I looked and acted I never found out. Darry was the first to recover, except for Dally who had laughed at everything (the bastard).

"Hello, Jo, I'm Darry. Why don't you come in and have some cake while you meet everyone?"

"Thank you, that'd be nice." I followed Darry inside as the others followed me. I sat down on the couch in the living room with Pony and Johnny on each side.

"So, who's up for some poker?" Dally asked as he shuffled a pack of cards. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit jumped at the chance and soon life returned to normal at the Curtis' house. Darry handed a slice of cake to me before sitting in his chair to read the paper and make sure the boys didn't kill each other or break the furniture. I ate quietly, only commenting every once and a while in Johnny and Pony's conversation on literature. I walked home happy that night. I finally had friends, real friends who liked me for no reason.

The next month was great. I got to learn a lot about all of the boys and was soon known as the Greaser Girl, not as one of the Greaser's girl. One day, as soon as I was dressed, I raced over to the Curtis house. I just walked right like I had for the last couple of weeks as I was 'one of the guys'.

"Ponyboy, get up already! Soda, hurry up in the shower!" Darry shouted from the kitchen. Pony left the bedroom in just his boxers as Soda left the bathroom in only a towel. I started laughing as the two yelped, blushed and bumped into each other as they ran into their rooms, slamming their doors once inside. They emerged soon after, fully dressed.

"It ain't funny, Jo!" Soda snapped, "Shout or something next time alright?"

I pouted. "But, then there won't be anything to brighten my day. I need amusement!" I whined out. The brothers sighed in frustration as Darry, who had heard everything, just laughed from the kitchen. Right then, Dally and Johnny walked in. Johnny had stripped his shirt because of a cut on his back. "See, he has no problem around me without a shirt on!" The duo just raised their eyebrows before shaking their heads. "Now, Soda, washcloth, Pony first aid kit, please." The brothers just stared at me before responding to my shout of "GO!" When they returned, I softly mopped and bandaged Johnny's back with a serious face. "Now," I said, bouncing up and smiling when I finished. "Let's grab some grub and hunt some action!"

We ate breakfast quickly and the eldest Curtis boys left for work as the rest of us headed to the Dingo. There we saw the Shepard's and their gang along with some other greasers. "Yo, Tim!" I shouted across the parking lot having not seen him for a few months.

"Hey, Jo, how ya doin'?"

"Better, a lot better, especially after I met the gang."

"So you finally met them, huh? Anyway, have you met my brother Curly? He just got out of the reformatory, again." Tim asked, pulling his brother from the crowd next to him. He then walked off with Dally to find a fight.

"So you're Jo, huh? What so ya say to a date?" I snorted.

"No way in hell, buddy."

"Aw, come on, ya know ya wanna." He said putting his arm around my waist and attempting to put hi hand down my pants. I punched him before he had the chance to, sufficiently breaking his nose.

"Back off, Shepard. If you weren't Tim's bro I woulda hurt you worse." He guaffed

"Yeah right! You couldn't hurt me, you're just a girl!" Me eyes hardened far beyond my normal glare. I was furious.

"Don't mess with me, Shepard. You'll end up like the Socs."

"You probably just screamed and got in the way of the real fighters." I exploded when he said that. I punched him again square in the jaw and we began to brawl. Shouts filled my ears as a crowd began to form. Curly back-handed me and I was able to get two more shots in before someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Let me go! Let me go! The stupid idiot deserves it! Don't know anything!" I began to swear so badly that when Dally found out he told me he was proud of me. (Both for beating Curly and the swearing)

"Jo, calm down!" Pony told me as he held me back.

"No! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Jojo, calm down and breathe. He don't know anything and he ain't worth it." Johnny said, standing in front of me. I followed his instructions and glanced around. Curly had left the parking lot by now, probably to squeal to Tim. Pony let me go when he saw I wasn't going to go nuts again.

"Thanks Pup, Pony. Woulda killed him if you hadn't stopped me." We walked away from the Dingo in silence until Pony broke it.

"Hey, Jo, I've been meaning to ask ya somethin'. Why do you cal Dally and Johnny Texas and Pup?" I laughed.

"Did you pay any attention to my essay? It's because they are my friends and I want to show them that and that I care for them by doing something special. Ain't that right Puppy?" Johnny just nodded his head.

"So, what? I'm not your friend?" He then put on the cutest pout face.

"Of course you are but, I have to wait for the right name to come to me. Give me some time!" I laughed out. We arrived at back at Pony's without realizing it. We walked in and made some lunch before watching some TV. When Two-Bit, Steve and Soda walked in, they saw me beatin' the boys at poker. I whooped as I laid my cards down before turning to them.

"Hey, Tex! I just whipped them's asses soo bad!" The duo just glared at me and grumbled while Dally just laughed.

"Johnny! Ya know better than to play Jo in poker! She's luckier than anyone, no cheatin' or anything!"

"Luck's go nothing to do with it," I replied. "Now, what to do with all this….well, I don't smoke so you can have the cigs back, ah, hell, I have enough money as it is. Split it up and play some more."

"Jo, we can't do that!"

"Sure, ya can, I got Socie status, 'member?"

"Oh, yeah." They murmured, just for the hell of it.

Darry came home soon after and began to make dinner. I sat and talked with Steve as the others played some more poker. When Darry called for dinner, the boys rushed into the kitchen. I continued to sit on the couch watching as they settled down with a small space for me to squeeze in. I then looked around at the room. It was small like the whole house and in need of paint. The furniture was faded and stained, the carpet worn and completely gone in places. The coffer table looked like one more tumble would break it for good. An idea dawned in my mind.

"Hey, guys," I began slowly, as I walked into the kitchen, "I think I can help you out. What do you think of moving?"

"Wadda mean, Jo?" Two-Bit asked around a mouthful of food.

"Well, my mom is a real-estate sealer, and my dad works with the government. Because of that we have a lot of money and the small life means we have more saved up. Also, my dad's job requires us to move a lot. My parents decided a long time ago that if I liked a town I was allowed to find an apartment and stay. They would pay for buying it and give me an allowance to help pay the bills but, I would have to get a job to teach me responsibility. What I was thinking was that we all move in together."

The boys dropped their forks in shock and stared.

_**RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN**_

_**(Looks up from the computer)**_

_**Lost:**_ Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It was the longest I believe, 3 pages. The next chapter will be even longer. Now, for my reasons of being late.

_**Ivy:**_ You mean your excuses.

_**Lost: **_Shut up! No one asked you! Anyway, I was working until last Friday from 9-12 at a camp and was dead tired when I came home. Also, I was having a fall out with my sort of boyfriend, but we're cool now, and my brother and sister are home all the time now.

_**Ivy: **_Well, you're bro ain't around no more.

_**Lost: **_Yeah, which is the reason it is coming out now. My parents are with my brother moving him into his apartment 6 hours away and my sister is at a friend's house so I was able to set myself down and finish this part without interuption. I'm starting the next part right after this.

**_Ivy: _**BUT, she is cleaning and reorganizing her room all week along with getting her school supplies together so who knows when she really will post it.

**_Lost: _**Grrrr, shut up, anyway, I need to go now, I have little time left, it's 11:20 at night. _**(Rubs eyes tiredly while yawning) **_Bye! Review and stuff please!

_**(Shuffles off to find the notes on the next chapter then jerks her head up and says 'Oh, yeah, they're right next to the keyboard' before shuffling back)**_


	10. Problems

**_(Lost glances up sleepily from her messy computer desk and blanches slightly at the sight of the audience.)_**

**_Lost:_** Hi, sorry, (yawn) this chapter is late. It took longer than I thought to type up. Explinations at the bottom again.

**_Ivy:_** Where did the gang go?

**_Lost:_** Vacation for another couple of chapter I think. This part is too much for them.

**_Ivy:_** (put) I want a vacation!

**_Lost:_** Later! I don't own aything but Jo, her family, and any greasers/socs not named in the book.

**_(Lost disappears as the story comes into view)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

"You're shitting me." Dally stated.

"No I'm not. I've already decided on this town. Why wouldn't I? You guys are here. Also, this will get Johnny and Steve away from their dads and there would be less of a chance of you three being split up – not that I'm doubting or anything. I know of a house in Greaser territory by the park. It has 4 bedrooms and a finished basement we can turn into another bedroom. Darry can have one to himself, I can share with Johnny – we'll get 2 twin sized beds, Pony and Soda cand share another, and Steve can have the last one with an extra bed for Two-Bit or Dally and the basement for anyone who needs a place to crash. There's a stairwell and door that leads into the basement so if everyone's asleep, they won't be disturbed."

"What about bathrooms?" Johnny asked.

"Well, there's a half-bath downstairs naturally, a full one in the basement and 3 upstairs – two attached to rooms and one in the hall. I figured Pony and Soda gets one attached, Johnny and I get the other one, and Steve and Darry can share the one in the hall. If no one's crashing we can use the one in the basement, too."

No one spoke for a few minutes and I began to get worried that I stepped my boundaries. "You guys don't have to do this, it was just a thought and I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I only wan-" I was cut of mid-rabble by Pony clamping his hand on my mouth.

"Jo, shut up and let us think. I personally think this is a great idea. We'd have to talk to our social worker and make sure this won't hurt us but, I'm all for it."

"Let's go look at the house at least." Soda added.

"Okay." Darry said.

"Ewww!" Pony suddenly shouted, jumping up. "Jo, that's disgusting!" I sat and looked around innocently.

"What did I do?"

"You licked my hand, that's what! Ya coulda just moved my hand." I pouted.

"That's no fun!" I replied. Laughter rang out until we heard a shout from the door. I got up to see what was going on and found part of Tim's gang, Curly included, bloody and beaten.

"Shit!" I shouted, "Two-bit, Pony, Pup! Bandages and damp towels now! Darry, Steve, Soda, help the guys in and comfortable! Dally, go find Tim and Burmly – I have a bad feeling about this."

The boys quickly set to work. Along with Curly was three other boys of High School age or a little older. I couldn't tell how badly they were hurt yet as they were completely covered in dirt and blood. No one appeared to have broken anything and for that I was grateful. The three boys were sitting tiredly while Curly looked ready to pass out. I went to him quickly as the boys put the required items next to each injured one.

"Okay Curly, you gotta tell me what happened for me to help ya."

"Socs, they suddenly came, two car loads. We tried to scare them off with knifes and bottles but, they were to many. We played possum and they soon left us alone. If we had kept fighting they woulda killed us. They left a warning though." Curly stopped to cry out in pain before continuing. "They, they said we had to watch our backs more and that they were after Jo and Johnny 'cause of Bob."

I paused socked for a second before continuing my work. I was numb at the thought of the Socs hunting me and Johnny down. The next two hours appeared to stretch on forever with tension in the air. I had just finished tying off the last bandage on Ryan when Tim, Burmly, and Dally ran in.

"What the hell happened!" Tim shouted as he looked his brother and gang over.

"They're after us." I stated softly though everyone heard. "They want revenge. They want to get Johnny for murderin' Bob and me for not stopping him. They want to get us for the one night. They want to get me for being a traitor. They, they want to kill us." I was slightly hysterical by the end of it and was lost in my thoughts.

"Jo," Pony said softly, kneeling in front of where I sat on the floor. "Jo, look at me. Come on, you gotta calm down. Just breath and let us handle it, we won't let you down. Come on and focus now." I slowly shifted from my thoughts to Ponyboy's whispers.

"Oh, Pony." I sobbed out, "I, I should have done something, anything. It's my fault he's dead for not doing something! I,I…." Here I trailed off as Pony pulled me into a hug whispering reassuring words as Johnny put his hands on my shoulders.

"What are we gonna do?" Johnny asked the older boys.

"Simple, Good King Johnnycake, you enlist us brave and courageous knights to guard you and the beautiful kind lady, Princess Josephine!" Two-bit joked.

"Two-Bit!" Everyone groaned as I laughed softly.

"Thanks, Two-Bit, you always know when we need a laugh. Unfortunately, you're right, we're not going to survive long on our own or together. They outnumber us at every turn with a lot of us in the reformatory or prison. That means that we need to keep a low profile now, (coughDallycough) got it?" I stated

Positive agreements, along with some grumbles, came from every corner. "All right," said Darry, taking charge. "We need to set up some plans of how to counteract them now. For the moment, neither of you two are leaving this house. Jo, you can't anyway because of these guys and Johnny, you may as well stay and help her to easily guard you guys." We nodded our heads in response. "It's summer, so we don't have to worry about school. Steve, Soda, and I gotta work all day. Two-Bit, Dally, if one of you guys could be with them at all times, I think we're good for now."

Everyone nodded their heads. The elder members of our gang, Tim, and Burmly headed into the kitchen as Pony, Johnny, and I grabbed blankets and pillows for Curly, Kurt, Billy, and Ryan. The three of us then entered the meeting.

"Burmly and I will warn our gangs have the loners hook up with one of the three gangs to keep track of anyone going missing. The Socs could pick them off one by one and we wouldn't know until it's too late and they outnumber us even more. No one is to go out alone." Tim stated.

"Depending on what happens from now until the boys are healed will decided if it's safe enough to let you outta the house. Someone will still be with you at all times unless you're at home, Jo. If we take you there don't leave the house until someone comes back." Dally told us.

We nodded our heads and Two-Bit yawned loudly. "Pony, you, Johnny, and Jo go crash in our room. I'll be in when we're done." Soda ordered. We nodded again and collapsed onto the bed. We stared at the ceiling for a while, basking in the safety we felt with each other before falling to sleep.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

**_(Lost bounces back into the room as the projected story disappears and cowers at the audience's glares)_**

**_Lost:_** Eep! I'm really sorry! I had to have them get hurt! It works for the story, trust me. Plus, we got a little Jo/Pony action too!

**_Ivy:_** Like anyone really cares about that at all.

**_Lost:_** Of course they care!

**_Ivy:_** Then how come **Rugrats101** was the only one to review last chapter and **Softballchicka dreowa** the chapter before?

**_Lost_**: Because everyone else was busy or too in awe of my writing skills. Never mind, I'm just gonna go start the next chapter.

**_(Lost turns to her messy desks sighs and mutters 'They better appreciate this. I haven't talked to me friends in a week because of this.')_**


	11. The tense wait

**_(Lost, hyperactively from lack of sleep, bounces from her spot at her desk)_**

_**Lost**_: Hello! I know it took me a little time to get this done. Reasons are at the bottom!

_**Ivy:**_ She means her lame excuses.

_**Lost:**_ Please, ignore her and read the story.

_**Ivy: **_Lost only owns Jo, her family, and any socs and greasers not names in the book.

_**RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN**_

I woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs. Soda was laying across the foot of the bed, his head on Johnny's legs and his own over mine. Johnny's head was Pony's legs, while his head lay on an actual pillow. My own head was on Pony's chest. He was obviously awake by the hand carding through my hair.

"Morning." I whispered. The hand disappeared from my hair.

"Good Morning." He whispered back.

"Think I'd be able to get out to check on the boys?"

"Yeah, Soda's dead to the world unless you're having a nightmare. Johnny's usually a light sleeper but he's out of it right now."

"Okay." I slowly eased my legs out from Soda, curling into Pony's side. We both froze as Johnny shifted before settling again. I rolled of the side of the bed, landing in a crouch. Pony carefully followed.

I entered the living room as Pony headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Ryan was awake so I headed to him first.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I got the shit beaten out of me."

"That's to be expected. I'm going to change these bandages." I slowly unwrapped the first cut on his upper left arm. It was long but shallow, running diagonally around the area. Thankfully, it didn't need stitches. I finished with him and Kurt as Pony finished cooking breakfast. They got off easy, just some scraps and cuts. Billy got a broken rib and a nasty bump to the head. Curly, I realized, was the worst. He had multiple deep cuts; no stitches needed, a sprained ankle, couple of broken ribs, and had lost a lot of blood.

"Hey," Steve said walking in, "how are they?"

"Ryan and Kurt are fine. They need to take it easy so as to not open their wounds. Billy needs to let his rib heal, otherwise he's fine. I'm worried about Curly though."

"Why, what's wrong?" Two-Bit asked as he walked in.

"he has a couple broken ribs, sprained ankle, and lost a lot of blood. If he looses too much more, combined with the pain, he may fall into a coma and we would have to take him to a hospital."

The Curtis house held an eerie silence the rest of the day. Curly did not loose any more blood but did break out into a fever and had not awoken yet. All but Ryan, Billy, and Kurt stayed away from the living room. Pony and Johnny had come in a few times to bring us food and change the other three's bandages so I could focus on Curly. At seven, Tim walked in. Worry was clearly etched on his face.

"Everyone's been warned. Darry, I hope ya don't mind your house being headquarters. It's best for now." Darry nodded his consent. "How's the kid?" He then asked.

"Not good. I'm afraid he may fall into a coma. He's reacting to the bandages changing so he's just sleeping now." Tim nodded his head and sat down next to the couch Curly was laying on.

Three days passed and Curly had briefly awoken twice. Ryan and Kurt were back to their usual tricks and Bill's rib was almost healed. I was dozing slightly when I heard a noise behind me. I turned my head to see Curly awake and alert on the couch.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You, Ryan, Kurt, and Billy got beat up by a bunch of Socs after Johnny and me. You've been out of it for three days." I explained as I changed the bandages and checked him out. Most of his cuts had healed as had his ankle. His ribs were almost healed and his fever was gone. "Looks like you're okay now. You ain't gonna be able to do much yet and may get a little dizzy if you move to fast because of the blood loss." Curly nodded his head in understanding as the front door slammed open.

"Yo, Jo! Where are ya?" Tim shouted.

"In the living room, dipshit, where else? Curly's awake!" I shouted back.

Johnny, Two-bit (who was staying with us today) ran in from the kitchen as Tim, Soda, Dally, Ryan, and Kurt ran in from the door. Tim began interrogating Curly on how he was feeling as the others questioned me.

"Wow, wow, hold up!" I shouted. Everyone stopped but Two-bit who continued to skip around. I grabbed his collar as he passed. "Bugs, cool it." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a look that said I'd explain later. "Alright, Curly's basically all good again. His ribs need another day or two and he may get dizzy for the next couple of days until his blood is completely replenished, so I want him here still. Now, it's 6 o'clock, who's cooking dinner, 'cause Curly is starving and I am too. Oh, and where's Pony?"

"He's on the porch." Dally supplied. I nodded my head as Soda and Kurt headed into the kitchen to cook. I poked my head out the front door to see Pony smoking a cig and staring at the sunset. I carefully sat down next to him and watched also. I stayed in the trance until I heard the truck's door slam shut. I looked over to see Darry headin' up the walk.

"Hey, ya'll what's going on?" he greeted us.

"Curly's awake and Soda and Kurt are cooking dinner." I answered. He nodded and walked inside. I stood and began to follow but turned around when I noticed Pony wasn't following. I smiled softly at him. "Hey, Stallion," I called. He looked up into my eyes. "Get off your ass and get inside. It's time for dinner." He smiled at me and followed as I headed inside again.

_**RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN**_

_**Lost:**_ WEEE! That chapter was fun! Okay, I don't know when the next is out because I just finished my first week of school and I'm gonna be at my friends house all weekend. I'm aiming for next Friday. the good news is that I have the next 4 chapters or so written up already.

_**Ivy:**_ It probably won't be out until the Friday after knowing her friends.

_**Lost:**_ Hey! My friends are cool! They're the best people in the world!

_**Ivy:**_ (coughYeahrightcough)

Lost: Shut up! ( takes duct tape to Ivy's mouth)

_**Ivy:**_ mphahjaha!

_**Lost:**_ Anyway, Review and such, I'll see you next time! Oh, and I'm sorry if my last chapter sounded like you had to review or something. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Sorry! Bye now, luv ya all!

**_(Lost yawns as she returns to her desk to clean her notes up before going to bed)_**


	12. Nightmares, the return home

**_(The screen shows a messy room with a desk and a computer with notes spread around it. The author slowly inches in as she sees the glares of the audience)_**

**_Lost:_** Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! I'm sorry!

**_Ivy:_** (glares) Jerk! Leaving us all alone!

**_Lost:_** (sob) I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I only own Jo, her family, and any unnamed greasers from the book. Here's the chapter!

**_(Lost projects the story out to her wonderful, faithful readers and runs to her desk to write more of the story)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

Dinner was a joyous event now that Curly was awake. The meal was even more colorful then usual, supposedly, and no one dared to eat it until I finally sacrificed my taste buds. It was delicious despite the decorations on the food.

We all fell asleep so after that. The Socs hadn't hurt any of us again, but, the sheer thought of it had spooked us enough to prepare for anything. All that planning, running, and such had exhausted everyone. Darry was in his room with Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit on his floor, the four Shepard boys were in the living room again with Tim, and Pony, Soda, Johnny, and I slept peacefully in the younger Curtis' room……for a while anyway.

I was dreaming of that night again. After Bobby was hit the dream changed and something happened, something terrible. Over it I could hear shouting.

"Jo, Jo! Wake up, Jojo! Come on!" I abruptly awoke and sat up to Johnny and Dally's faces in my own and Soda and Darry waking Pony who had also been screaming. Tears were running down both our faces and we had no idea why. Something in our dreams had spooked us and badly. No one slept much the rest of the night.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

A week later, with no sign of the Socs, I was allowed to leave for my home. Dally, Tim, Johnny, and Ryan walked me to the door where my mom greeted me enthusiastically. We had told her that a few of the boys had been injured badly and needed my expertise to heal them. In addition, I was need there over night (which was true) and that the boys had finally had no need of me. I spent all day with her, catching up on all of the Socie news.

It seems that all the High School boys would disappear for a while during the day and no one was sure where they went. No one on this side was really stressed about it, they were Socie boys. I, however, became worried. Our good luck seemed to be running out with that statement. Of course, my mom detected it.

"Jo, you know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what is wrong?" I nodded my head

"I know, ma, but this is something us kids need to work out. I can't promise no one will get hurt but, don't dwell on it or interfere alright?"

"Okay, sweetheart, but, come to me if things become too much."

"Alright, mama."

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

The next morning, I woke late and spent the day cleaning my room and preparing some bags with clothes in case I'm stuck somewhere again. The day after I waited and waited for the boys to come like we had planned. When 10 pm rolled around I went to sleep worried. Three more days passed without word form the gang. I tried to call them day and night with no answer.

The fourth day my worry over rode any precaution so early that morning, I snuck out of the house with a bag and my hood pulled high. The distance between my house and the tracks seemed to stretch on for miles. Once across, I began to breathe a little easier. I looked around and nothing seemed to have changed since I left. I turned the corner two streets from the lot and changed my mind. There, was Curly, Billy, and another boy surrounded by 8 Socs. We were losing.

I quickly dropped my bag and tackled the guy closest to me. Another Soc joined against me and I stopped watching the boys to concentrate. Without warning, someone pulled me from behind and a Soc straddled me. I fought against the punches and the hole when he suddenly disappeared. I glanced around to see the gang, Tim, Kurt, and Burmly standing there staring.

"They're gone." Soda said. "Those damn Socs took them. We're running out of time." He then turned to me and his eyes widened. Dally also noticed me and swore violently while helping me stand.

"God, dammit Jo, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"You guys never came. I got worried and had to come." I answered. "What's been going on?"

"The Socs have been kidnapping Greasers left and right. We've lost 8 now. Everytime they leave one person behind with a message….except now. The message was to hand you and Johnny over and that nothing would happen to the guys unless we didn't comply." Darry explained.

I glanced around quickly. "Where is Johnny?" I asked.

"We...don't know." Tim whispered. "The Socs keep asking for him so we assume they don't have him. He just left after we took you home, said something about a hideout he found." I smiled at that.

"I know where he is then. None of the Socs willl be able to get him, trust me. Who's been taken so far?"

"Curly, Billy, Trevor, Jack, Adam, Mick, and..they took a doll." Burmly answered.

"They took Evie." Steve chocked out.

"Damn, we'll get them back guys. Don't worry."

I picked up my bag and we returned to the Curtis' house to plan a rescue. That night the nightmares returned worse than ever. Pony and I stayed on the porch staring at the stars all night so the other boys could sleep. It was chilly so we huddled together under a blanket, my arm around hi waist and his on my shoulder.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

**_(Lost glances up as the projection screen disappears. She rises and shuffles over to the readers nervously)_**

**_Lost:_** I'm sorry! It's just that school was suddenly all over me and I was sick.

**_Ivy:_** LIAR!

**_Lost:_** No, I'm not! It's just not the whole truth. (shifts eyes) You see, I just got a boyfriend a few weeks ago. Our relationship is really new since we've only known each other a month. Please excuse me lateness!

**_Ivy:_** (glares, then stomps away)

**_Lost:_** Ivy! I'm sorry! She's a little mad I've been neglating her. I need to go now. I'm gonna start typing the next chapter. Bye!

**_(Lost runs back to the computer desk after tripping over a pile of clothes. 'Gotta remember to pick that up tomorrow.')_**


	13. Sleep, Sunsets, Switches

**_(The scene opens to a bedroom. A rustle from the bed drws the readers attention. A head pops up form the blankets. 'Eep! I fogot about you guys coming today!' Lost scramble on some clothes before walking to her projector.)_**

**_Lost:_** Sorry! I was busy again. I'm trying hard but, my life has been so screwy.

**_Ivy:_** Your life is always screwy considering you're crazy.

_**Lost:**_ Shut up! I can't deal with you right now! I own nothing but Jo and blah, blah, blah. I think you get it by now. Enjoy!

**_(Lost projects the chapter then turns to her messy room, homework, and writing.)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

When the sun rose, it appeared as a promise of better things to come as the inky black faded to purple, then oink, orange, and finally yellow as the sun peaked above the horizon.

"That was golden." I whispered when the sunrise ended. "Real golden, huh, Stallion?"

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Not everything gold leaves. This golden won't leave. It'll be back tomorrow. It's just…taking a break so we appreciate it more." I commented. "And some gold, some gold has to stay forever, to remind you to keep looking for it."

Without saying a word, we then headed inside to begin cooking breakfast for the boys. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast all found there was onto the table, followed by jelly, butter, ketchup, and syrup. Darry was the first one in the kitchen once we finished setting it all out.

"Did you guys sleep at all?" he yawned out.

"Not really," Pony answered, "We were going to take a nap later. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, just kick the guys out into the yard when you do."

Two hours later, everyone was gone and we were asleep in Pony and Soda's room. It was almost dinner when Soda came to wake us up. We had only been able to get a sporadic amount of sleep. After eating we tried to sleep some more with no luck. Something would jerk us awake and we never knew what. It scared the crap out of us.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. On Saturday, everyone disappeared to a field deeper in Greaser territory that none of the Socs knew about to form a rescue plan. Pony, Kurt, and I stayed at home, two of us finally asleep and the third boozed out of their mind. None of us were prepared for what happened next.

All I really remember was the slam of the door and limbs flailing everywhere. When my senses finally returned, I found Kurt, Pony and I stuck in a corner of the living room with 6 Socs around us.

"We have a deal for you." One Soc said. As a snap of his fingers, Evie was dragged in by another Soc along with Curly. Evie looked fine even with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Curly, however, could barely stand. Blood could be seen on his clothes and bruises were evident on the little skin we could see. "We give you this chic for her," he said, pointing at me. "If not, we slice him." Here, someone pulled a blade against Curly's neck.

"No!" I shouted. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them anymore." I pleaded, stepping forward.

"Jo, don't they'll kill you!" Kurt shouted while Pony was still in shock.

"And if I don't Curly dies." I shot back. "I don't want another fucking death on my head, Kurt."

"No, don't take her, take me instead. She didn't do a thing, I was the one with Johnny that night." Pony stated calmly, stepping in front of me.

"Stallion…" I whispered.

"Awww, look at the brave little boy!" some Soc shouted. "Why not just take both of them?"

So that's what they did. They dropped Curly and Evie, grabbed me and Pony, dragging us out to a couple of mustangs. We were shoved in the back of the first one, Pony making sure I went first. The ride was tense and we were scared, terrified even.

I don't know how long we were in the car but, it appeared as hours. When we stopped, Pony and I were shoved from the car into a major Socie house. The house was a two story white surrounded by a small wooded area in the front and a long drive to the road. The inside looked just as glamorous as the outside.

"Shove them into the basement, Jon." The lead soc said.

"Right."

We were dragged into the kitchen and shoved through a door on the right, almost falling down the stairs. The door slammed shut behind us. We finished walking down the stairs where two small patches of light filtered in from the windows. A rustle was heard from the corner.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly.

"Jo?" someone rasped out. More rustled were heard and Billy stepped into the light.

"Oh, Billy. I said softly. He had a black eye and a split lip, a bruise on his check and a patchwork of wounds on what I could see. He held his arm tightly to his chest as if to protect it. "Is everyone here?"

"They took Curly and Evie earlier but, yes."

"We know, we traded ourselves for them basically. They came to the house were only us and Kurt were at the moment. They offered Evie for Jo and I jumped in so they took us both and left Curly too." Pony explained.

"What about Johnny?"

"He's safe. I'm the only one that knows where he is, though, with the right clue Texas can find him. How are the others?"

"Not much better than me." I followed Billy ot the corner where the other boys sat, Everyone was covered in bruises and cuts but, Will also had a broken leg, Billy his arm, Adam some ribs, and Mike, a few fingers. None of them were doing well.

With the few meager rags and metal rods I found on the floor, I bound Will and Billy to keep the limbs straight.

"Did all of this happen when you fought them?" I questioned.

"Sort of." Trevor answered. "We'd play possum hoping they'd leave and they would just continue to beat us until we could barely move. Pony swore so violently at that, I thought I had brought Dally along instead.

"Shit, man, this ain't good. The gang'll go postal with you guys gone and Dally's gonna flip." Jock exclaimed. "He'll do something stupid, I know it." I didn't find out until two weeks later, how stupid he could be.

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

**_(Lost dashes into the room as the chapter disappears.)_**

**_Lost:_** Okay, quick explinations. I just broke up with my boyfriend, I had homecoming last Saturday, my friend's Homecoming this Saturday, homework, PSAT, the end of the quater in a little more than a week, and my birthday in 6 days.

**_Ivy:_** Even I have to say she has been really busy. She also has soccer on Sundays, Preschool CCD, and trying to find a job.

**_Lost:_** I just have been swamped. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Review, Rate and all that good stuff. Bye!

**_(Lost dashes around her room cleaning as she tries to complete her homework and write at the same time. 'Dammit, I need more time in the day!')_**


	14. Kidnapees and Illusions

**_(The readers see Lost pop into her bedroom and grab some clothers. 'Hello, be right back after I change.' She steps through the door and comes out in jeans and a tank. She steps up to the readers.)_**

**_Lost:_** Well, look at that, only 9 days since my last update. I'm doing good. I pat myself on the back.

**_Ivy:_** Don't get so excited yet.

**_Lost:_** True, I can't. Well, enjoy, MAJOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ IT!

**_Ivy:_** Lost only owns Jo, the plot, etc., etc.

**_(Lost turns on the projector and moves to her desk where a pile of Harry Potter books and notes of stories sit.)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRYANRYANRYANRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

For the first couple of days, some Soc would open the door and set water and food on the top step. When he came back to collect the dishes, they let us go to the bathroom one at a time. I snuck as many bandages as I could back to the basement to treat the guys better. Then it changed.

They would drag one of the guys up and beat him before throwing 'em back down. I could barely stand to see Billy, then Mick, Will, Trevor, Jack, and Adam come back from the beatings. When they were about to take Pony, I snapped.

"No!" I shouted. "Not Stallion, please, not Stallion!" I charged at the guy who had come to take him. A scramble broke out and I was soon overpowered. Pony had been knocked into a corner by another Soc that had come down while the original had me in his grasps.

"Well, looks like the girl wants to play with us first." The guy holding me said. His voice sounded familiar and when I turned to see his face, I saw an old friend of mine. His name was Charles, Chuck to me and I had met him two towns back. He was the only one to get to know me and we had a strong friendship until he moved away. We tried to keep in touch but, he got busy and I moved again.

Chuck and the other boy pulled me upstairs and into the living room where seven other boys waited.

"I thought I told you to bring that boy!" the biggest Soc shouted.

"I know but, the chic decided to jump at us, Ray." The boy answered.

"Fine, Matt, take her to the room." Matt and Chuck then forced me upstairs, into the master bedroom. They closed and locked the door before returning downstairs.

I glanced around quickly at the sparse furniture before heading to the window next to the bed. I was able to open the window and take the screen off. I looked down to see the porch roof….7 feet below the window. (Damn, things were going so well, too.) I put the window back together and sat on the bed to wait until dark or for the boys to come up.

As I sat for hours, I found out later, that Dally had tried to storm the whole West side looking for me. Soda wanted to follow 'cause of Pony but Darry held him back sensibly. Tim kept Dally still long enough to remind him of Johnny. He, instead, scoured the East side in search.

It was about 7, an hour before dark, when Ray appeared at the door. He lumbered on in and just stared at me before speaking.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor girl. We're going to have some fun, hmm?" he said, smirking. My blood froze at the dangerous and lust filled tone to his voice. I stood and began to back towards the window. Before I took more than two steps, he was there in front of me. When he grabbed my arms and shoved his lips against mine, I began to thrash. I was able to break free when I kneed him and quickly gave him an uppercut to the jaw. His head snapped back and I raced to the window.

The boys below must have heard the commotion because right before I could open the window, Chuck and another boy were in the doorway. The boy lunged for me and I dodged away, letting him run into the wall, hitting the ground out cold. Ray was getting up again, so I kicked him once more and smashed his face in. I felt his nose break beneath my hand, forcing him to pass out from the pain. Chuck grabber me, forcing my arms against my side and trapping my legs with his own.

"Why, why, why are you doing this, why?" I questioned/pleaded. He didn't answer me for a minute.

"You are a Socialite, a rich kid, yet you dress and look like a boy. You hang with Greasers, yet aren't a hoodlum –"

"We aren't hoodlums, except Dally, we're just trying to get by and have some fun."

"But you still hang with hoods."

"That's because we have the same damn past! The difference is the Greasers take the past and learn, hoods take it and follow it, they repeat it." His hold loosened and I wiggled free. I turned around and stared at him. "What happened? You never went along with this shit, Chuck? What changed?"

"Back home, it was men vs. women and I couldn't see us downtrotting women when my mom was so smart. This makes sense. I can understand being against Greaser." I shook my head at him.

"Does this mean, you would let them rape me, kill me, just because I was a Greaser?" His eyes widened slightly.

"No, never, I'd never go that far."

"Then you're stuck in an illusion of who you think these people are if you think Ray came here to beat me up."

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

**_(Lost turns the projector off from her seat and turns to face the readers.)_**

**_Lost:_** Okay, First Quarter just ended for me and we are getting our report cards in two weeks. I know I flunked Math this quarter and I'm pretty sure Science was not good at all. I'm not sure if I'll be allowed on the computer.

**_Ivy:_** NO! Not again! You can't leave us!

**_Lost:_** I won't have a choice! I can't disobey my parents and my school is being very strict on any non-related school websites. I can't even be on email more than ten minutes!

**_Ivy:_** But, but...

**_Lost:_** I'm sorry. I'll try to finish off what I have written before then. If I do disappear, then you know the reason and when I get back, you'll have a whole slew of chapters, I promise.

**_(Lost then sighs and turns around to the desk. She picks up a pen and starts writing.)_**


	15. The last fight

**_(Lost ducks into the surpirsingly neat room.)_**

**Lost:** I'm so sorry! I know it has been forever. I have been so busy since the last time I updated! First off, I had the job over Christmas, then Midterm Exams. Then I was grounded, had writer's block, Finals, end of year parties, and then my summer jobs.

**Ivy:** Don't forget about your boyfriend!

**Lost:** Ivy! Er, (blush) yeah, I got a boyfriend back in March...though he's my ex now and is going out with my best friend.

**Ivy:** (GASP!) You broke all of the girl-friend rules!

**Lost:** Not like we care. He and I are really god friends now, so there's no problem. Anyway, to the story!

**_(Lost walks back to her desk and begins typing again.)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRYANRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

I did not escape that night nor the next. Thankfully, no one came up to my 'room to 'have fun' again. However, Chuck was stuck in my room 24/7. Since no other boys came, we talked of all that had happened since he moved and we lost touch. The third night I was there, he seemed to have changed back to the boy I knew. He turned his back on me finally at one point and taking the chance, I hit a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out. I quickly opened the window and climbed out. I stretched myself as far as possible before letting go of the window and landing, loudly, on the roof. I froze for a few minutes, but when no one seemed to have heard it, I raced over to the downspout. I leaned over the roof to glance in the windows and saw no one there. I grabbed the spout and shimmied down as quickly as possible.

Once I landed, I crouched down behind a bush and listened for anyone coming by. When I was positive I was save, I slowly crept around the house and found the basement window.

"Stallion, Billy." I called, "Stallion, Billy!" I repeated slightly louder. A muffled rustle was heard and Pony's face was suddenly at the window.

"Jo, you got out?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get the gang. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Jo, please."

"Always, Stallion, always."

I crept away carefully until I got to the end of the block where I sprinted home. The house was dark and silent. My parents must have been asleep. I took the key from its hiding place and opened the door. I walked in and flicked the light on to see my house in shambles. I stood still for a bit before sprinting through in search of my parents. Nothing. I then dashed for the phone, which had thankfully survived the fall to the floor. It seemed to take forever for someone at the Curtis house to pick up.

"Hello?" came the tense greeting.

"Guys, its Jo! I'm at my house but someone's ransacked it and my parents are gone!" I shouted hysterically.

A scuffle was heard and Dally's voice came on.

"Jo? Do you know where the other guys are?"

"Yes, 251 Maple Street. There's about a dozen there at all times, more during the day. The boys are being kept in the basement."

A second scuffle was heard, and Darry came on the phone. "Jo? How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know where my parents are and someone ransacked my house!"

"Jo, it's alright, your parents went to visit your grandparents in Texas, they left 4 days ago, and won't be back for a week more."

"Thank God!" I breathed out, calming down.

"How's Pony and the other boys?"

"Stallion's okay, or he can stand at least. About a week ago they started taking them up one by one and beating 'em. When they were going to take Stal, I went crazy and they took me…they, they almost…" for once in the past few weeks, I broke down and bawled. Darry shushed me over the phone, trying to help, while fighting was heard in the background. Seems Dally ran out as soon as I told him the address.

A rustling was heard and Soda came on the phone. "Jo, honey? We're coming to get you okay? I'm gonna stay here on the phone with you, alright?"

"Okay." We talked of nonsense things until the doorbell was heard along with a knock to the tune of Mickey Mouse. I dropped the phone and raced to the door throwing it open. As soon as I saw them, I launched myself on top of Two-Bit who was in front.

"Oh god, Bugs! I've never been gladder to see you!" I then hugged Darry, Kurt, Steve, and Tim before letting them inside. Steve whistled at the damage,

"Whoever did this, did it well. Have you called the cops?" Darry asked.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to show up." I quickly reassured Soda, who had become frantic when I dropped the phone, and called the cops.

10 minutes later, two cops appeared, one was the spitting image of Chuck. It was obviously his dad, Officer Killigan, next to him stood a tall brunette, Officer McKeel.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Jo." Officer Killigan said in way of greeting. "What have you done this time?"

"It's not what I've done, Killigan." I snapped. "It's what someone did to me." I showed them the house with Officer McKeel taking pictures.

"Have you touched anything?" He questioned softly.

"Only the phone, officer, to contact my friends and you." I replied politely while gesturing to the boys.

"Oh, so he gets respect, but I don't?" Killigan asked.

"Of course you don't," I snapped again, "you're a complete jackass." He just laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's great to see you Jo, now who are your friends?" I introduced the boys calmly, though it produced a few raised eyebrows.

"Do you have any idea who might do this?" I turned my head away from Officer McKeel's gaze.

"I'm a Greaser in Soc territory and a girl at that. People respect me and fear me, love me and hate me because I am different. You may not know, but right now a war is waging between the high school Greasers and Socs. I am the cause of it, and the prize to the winner. I have also allied myself with the Greasers. I have no doubt of who it was but, I don't think there is any actual proof. I'm sure you're great officers but, this is something that we need to take care of ourselves. It won't matter in a week anyway." I softly explained.

McKeel looked a little confused at my answer while Killigan just nodded his head to me. They left soon after and I collapsed into a chair once the door was closed.

"Jo, why didn't you tell him who did it?" Steve demanded to know.

"Because his son is in the middle of it."

"What!" came the shouts, brining a headache into existence.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed softly. "His son was my best friend, a few towns back. He was lost and confused about this new town and followed his wealth into his new social ranking. He realizes the truth now which is how I got away. I may act like I hate Officer Killigan with a passion, but that's just the way we are. This war is between us kids, the ones who will soon rule the town." Darry nodded his head to me in agreement while the rest still looked confused.

"Well, anyway, what are we going to do now?" Steve asked.

"We clean up, kiddo, and that includes you Two-Bit." Darry ordered. So in the most uncharacteristic display by most of the boys, the house became as it was before, minus a few trinkets. After that, we all dashed back to the Curtis house where Soda greeted me with a big hug and a cup of coco. The gang all settled down to catch a few hours of sleep as me and Soda retreated to his and Pony's room. I passed out as soon as I hit the bed only to awake an hour or so later gasping for breath. And this time, I remembered my nightmare, though I wish I hadn't. The boys slept through it and only began to wake hours later, not that I could blame them.

Around six the next morning, Dally, Tim, Curly, and Burmly showed up with everyone else outside.

"Jo!" he shouted once he was me. He picked me up in a hug and sung me around before passing me off to Tim so he could walk up to the guys.

"Hello Jo, how are ya?"

"Eh, I've been better."

"How are the boys?"

"How the fuck do you think they are?!" Tim raised his hands and backed up a step or two. I sighed and rubbed my forehead again. "I'm sorry Tim, I'm just really stressed right now."

"Don't worry about it Jo, we're all worried. Besides, we have a plan." Curly butted in.

"So, what's the plan?" Darry asked, stepping into the room with the rest of the boys. We all sat down as Burmly began to outline the plan.

"What we're doing is to take anyone who is willing to fight and at least 16 and storm the place at night; the more, the better. The youngest are going to grab the guys from the basement and get them to the cars two streets away. They'll hightail it back here where Jo, Kurt, Curly, and the younger boys will be waiting."

"Wow, wait a minute. How come I'm going to be waiting here?" I questioned. The boys looked at me like I was crazy. (Which I might have been at the time.)

"Jo, they're after you. You've already been taken once, we don't want you taken again. We lost you once and that hurt us, losing you again will kill us." Dally explained. I was shocked at what he said. No one had ever said that to me before.

"Alright, I'll stay here. Just, just get them back safely, won't you?" I asked quietly, tears in my eyes.

"Of course Jo, of course." Soda answered while folding me into a hug.

Two nights later, the boys left. Curly and Kurt stayed at me in the house along with 3 other boys too young to fight. Hours seemed to pass as we played poker while Kurt paced behind us.

"Kurt, calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You don't understand Jo, I feel so useless! I couldn't stop them from taking you and Ponyboy and now I can't even help get the guys back because I'm still too injured!" he shouted out, frustrated. I stood up and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt, they would have gotten me eventually. Curly is stuck here too. We know you tried and that's all that counts. Plus you got Curly and Evie back before they could do anything to her and you know Steve is relieved at that."

"But..!"

"Kurt, it's okay, just calm down. I'm not mad, Tim's not mad, Dally's not mad, Darry's not mad and you know he's the one you need to watch out for." I joked. Kurt gave me a small smile and settled down on the couch. Mere minutes later, he was up again to give space to the incoming boys. They had done it, they had gotten the captured boys back. I didn't think as I patched each of the boys, I was just thankful they had made it out alive and without a need for the hospital. As I finished the last boy, I counted in my head how many there were. But I came up one short. I quickly glanced around the room and paled.

"Where's Stallion?" I asked. No one seemed to have heard me. "Where's Ponyboy?" I shouted.

"He was right behind us…" Jake traled off. Before anyone could react, I was out and running down the street. Thunder was heard and rain began to fall. Suddenly another person was next to me and I glanced over quickly without stopping. The scene we came upon is one that will stay with me forever. Bodies were all over the yard, some fighting, some wrestling, some just lying there but, the thing that scared me the most was Pony being held up on the porch with a knife to his throat.

"Ponyboy!" We both shouted, dashing to the steps, ignoring the people around us. All of the fighting stopped and Dally came up behind us.

"Jo, Johnny? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to save Ponyboy and to end this." Johnny calmly stated. "You wanted us, now you have us. So let Pony go." He shouted to the Socs. Ray just laughed.

"Why would we let him go? If we take care of him, we'll have one less Greaser on the street, one less person to breed more bitches like you guys."

"Okay, so you kill Pony, you kill me, you kill Johnny. You kill every Greaser in Tulsa. What will you do next? The police will get you eventually, other greasers will move into the houses we have left. You can't just destroy us without hurting yourself. Because even if we all are gone, the next level of finance will be the 'Greasers', then you destroy them and the next level follows until eventually, you're the Greasers. What then? Will you destroy yourself? Could you destroy your best friend if he fell before you?" Ray glanced at the two boys on either side of him. He slowly lowered the knife and stepped back.

"Fine, you win." He spat out.

"I don't want to win, I just want it to end." I stated. "I f I could, I'd bring Bert back, but I can't. So, I'll keep the ones I still have alive." The two thugs then released Ponyboy. Johnny and I both raced up the steps and caught him. "Pony." I softly called to him.

"Hey Jo." He weakly replied. "I probably look a mess huh?"

"Yeah, Pony, you do, but we'll have ya fixed up in no time. You know how good Jo is a that stuff." Johnny replied.

"Ponyboy…" Soda breathed out, coming up behind us. "I'll take him guys. Why don't you check over the other injured boys?" he suggested. I nodded my head and dashed off to see how much damage was done.

There were no deaths that night, but it will take months before everyone is healed. Life returned to normal, if you call Socs and Greasers friends normal. Pony and I began to date once he healed. We all moved into the house I had found, although Darry was wary of following through when he found out we were dating. We convinced him we weren't going to do anything and everyone lived happily.

So far anyway….

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN_**

**_(Lost turns around in her swivel chair.)_**

**Lost:** Yeah, this is the last chapter. Sorry. I know it's really bad but, I didn't know how else to end it and I got a little bored of it after a while. I hope this satisfies your need for an ending.

**Ivy:** Don't forget to check out for other stories we're writing!

**Lost:** Oh, yeah! Please do! While the HP story on my profile is still discontinued, I have some other stories I'm going to type up over then next few weeks while I have time. Please check them out and have a great rest of summer!

**Both:** Thanks for reading and see you in the next story!

**_(Lost bows before turning back to her computer as the room fades away.)_**


End file.
